Er, Do I Know You?
by GabbeAnela
Summary: Harry wakes up in St. Mungos with a sore neck, burnt legs and, oh yeah, LOSS OF MEMORY! Why do his mates tell him to keep away from his gorgeous Healer? Will he ever remember the past with a lunatic nurse, silent mates and a love triangle? HPGW R
1. Sorry, your face is NOT so familiar

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and all the awesomeness that comes with it!

…

'Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter, are you awake? That's odd; I could have sworn that his heartbeat had spiked signalling his awaken…'

Harry groaned and an old nurse muttered thanks to Merlin. 'Ah, Mr. Potter you _are_ awake. Would you mind opening your eyes for me?'

He opened his eyes but immediately closed them in reaction to the bright light that shone above him. Another attempt and this time his eyes adjusted to the lighting. His vision was blurred and so he rubbed at them furiously but all he managed to succeed at was a sharp pain from the movement required to rub his eyes and a throbbing in his arms. 'Ow!' he exclaimed in shock at the movement.

Unfortunately for him the sharp pain that hadn't been there until he had rubbed his eyes wouldn't go away and he wished that he had never worried about his eyes in the first place. The nurse, however, was unaware to the pain he was currently under and so said, 'Oh yes, I forgot about your eyesight. Here we go,' she muttered as she gently put a pair of glasses on his face. 'That's better, isn't it?' she cooed.

Harry didn't bother nodding as he looked at his surroundings. Plain, white walls, strange equipment which made obnoxious beeping sounds, ordinary cabinets and a table full of little glass bottles. Why, he was in a hospital! The beeping sounds increased as he began to feel a stab of fear rush through him and he got an inkling that he didn't like hospitals very much.

He wondered what had happened to land him in a hospital. He stared at his body and his expression instantly turned to panic. Why was his body covered in bandages? Why was his body so numb and yet with the slightest movement piercing? What was going on? He felt his dread and trepidation increase as the beeping began to get louder and louder, covering him in a blanket of white noise and terror.

It got so bad that he didn't hear the nurse say loudly, 'Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter please calm down this instance! Oh dear, I'm not cut out for this. I'm only the nurse for crying out loud! The Healers swear that they are most proficient in saving lives when it comes to their patients but what about their nurses? Oh dear, he's shaking violently! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Merlin save me!'

Just then a beautiful young woman with flowing, bright red hair and calming brown eyes, wearing lime green robes with the words '_St. Mungos_' entered the ward and her eyes instantly connected with the panicking nurse. 'Nurse Felton? Ursula? Hello? Anybody home?' she asked, waving her hand in front of the nurse.

'Oh thank Merlin Ginevra-'

'Ginny,' corrected the Healer.

'I was so frightened! He was panicking and shaking and I just didn't know what to do! It was so terrifying. My gosh, I might be the first nurse to ever have a panic attack on the job. Oh no, now I think that's going to happen. Where were you? You Healers are so unpredictable all the time. Everybody credits the Healers for all the saving of lives but what about the nurses? They should be getting the Order of Merlin: First Class for the stress put upon them on the job!'

'Okay, Nurse Felton, calm down,' said Ginny in a calming voice. 'I'm here now and there is a warm cup of peppermint tea in the staff room with your name on it. You're fine now.'

'I'm fine? Yes, you're right. And there's peppermint tea? Oh Ginevra dear-'

'Ginny,' she mumbled incoherently.

'You remembered. Oh you're so sweet. If only you weren't so late all the time and you might be the most perfect girl ever born…'

'Okay, okay Nurse Felton; let's not get away with ourselves. Now go have the tea and I'll take over here.'

'Yes, I'll do just that,' she said as she walked out of the room.

Ginny then turned her eyes to the male in the bed and noticed that he had come out of his panic attack and was staring at Ginny amusedly. 'Now, over to you. You're awake which is good and' she said, with a hint of relief in her voice, looking at the monitor, 'your heart rate is stable which is brilliant.'

He made to sit up but Ginny instantly stopped him. 'No, no. You don't want to be doing that quite yet. Now, if you drink this, the pain you should be experiencing when you move will be calmed,' she said, holding out a vial of a mustard coloured liquid.

Harry motioned to take the vial from her hands but stopped when pain shot across his arm. 'Now, now Mr. Potter, let's not try that until after you've drank the potion.'

He allowed her to pour the liquid in his mouth and had to physically force himself not to spit out the disgusting liquid which resembled rotten egg. Harry felt a sharp tingling across his body and had to stop himself from laughing out loud as a lot of the time it tickled. Ginny then moved his arm and to his surprise and relief, he felt no pain. 'Ah, that's better, isn't it? Now, how are you feeling?'

'Alright,' Harry stopped talking in shock from his voice. It was deep. Very deep. 'Would you excuse me but where are we?'

'St. Mungos, of course.'

'Sorry, where?'

'St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries,' Ginny answered as if she was surprised that he didn't know.

'Er… Is that supposed to mean something to me?'

'Oh, that's interesting,' Ginny said curiously. 'That explains a few things. Can you tell me your name please?'

Harry instantly remembered the nurse referring to him as Mr. Potter and so said, 'Mr. Potter.'

Ginny frowned, 'Your first name please.'

'Er… It's… Ah ha! It's Ursula Felton Potter, isn't it?'

Ginny had to use all of her practiced emotion controlling to stop herself from laughing. 'I'm afraid not. Ursula Felton is your nurse. Your name is Harry James Potter.'

Harry smiled at his name, that wasn't so unattractive, now was it? In fact, all names considered, he was pretty lucky. He hadn't got something so hideous like Dudley or Draco. Harry shuddered at the thought of having names like that.

He shook himself out of the thoughts and asked, 'What happened to me?'

Ginny held an expression of calm worry on her face and said, 'Well that we're not exactly sure of. We were hoping that you would have explained that but because of- well because of your brain damage I'm afraid that we have no idea. I can only tell you what the effects of what happened to you are.'

Harry however was lost at the mention of "brain damage". 'What do you mean by brain damage?' he asked suspiciously.

Ginny smiled and said, 'As far as I'm aware, and I'll have to take a few tests to be 100% sure, you have lost your long term memory. I am fairly confident that it was not caused by a memory charm as you still remember basic things like magic and speech. However, I think that you should be more worried about the physical damage at the moment as that's what's going to hurt at the end of the day.'

'Alright then, shoot. What's the verdict doc?'

Ginny smiled at his poor attempt at a joke. 'Well, you were found unconscious last night at roughly 11:49pm by a small business owner out in Portsmouth and were sent straight to St. Mungos. You have several burns across your back, a serious bang to the head, signs of excessive use of the Crucio curse, scrapes across your entire chest and abdomen area, several broken bones in your arms and legs, bruises scattered throughout your body, shattered kneecaps, loss of blood, gashes on the neck and slashes from what is guessed to be a knife in the shape of a V.'

Harry swallowed and silently agreed with the Healer when she had said that he should be worried about the physical damage. Compared to that, loss of memory was like a scrape on the knee. 'Why, why would anybody want to do that to _me_?'

'Oh my Harry, the reasons why are endless. There are so many things you have done in your life that would warrant somebody wanting to harm you. But as for current reasons, I have no idea. You've been missing for 5 years.'

'I have?' Harry asked surprised.

'Yes, you have. After, er, an event, you left all of your friends and family with a note and this is the first time anyone had heard of you since. In fact, as I've heard, there are approximately a dozen people waiting in the reception area that you knew back when you lived here that are waiting on news for you.'

'How do they already know I'm here?'

She looked sheepish and guilty but said, 'News as important as you travels quickly.'

'Sorry, but why am I important?'

Ginny sighed, 'I don't think I should be the one to tell you that. When we start letting in visitors they can explain it to you. Anything else?'

Harry thought for a moment before smiling brightly, 'What's your name?'

Ginny looked saddened for a moment but it might have just been something in his eye because she smiled softly and said, 'My name is Ginny Weasley and I am your Healer.' It was almost as if Ginny had been expecting something but when Harry smiled and said how nice it was to meet her she forlornly stared upwards before glancing at him.

'Now, I'm going to leave now to set up a few tests and re-examine some previous results and I'm going to allow a few people in. Only for a couple of hours though because as your Healer I have to begin the treatment on you and can't let you experience too much excitement in your current state.'

'Er, what exactly does treatment entail?'

'Oh, just regrowing bones and skin, healing the burns, that kind of stuff,' Ginny said vaguely.

Harry recoiled, 'That doesn't sound like a cup of tea.'

'No, but treatment should only take a fortnight or so and then you'll only be staying here for therapy and rehab.'

'Right,' he muttered.

'Now, if you'll excuse me, I will go invite some people in but remember not too much excitement.'

'Yes Ma'am!' Harry saluted.

Ginny smiled, 'Good to know that you still have your sense of humour.'

She began to walk out but Harry stopped her in her tracks, 'Did we know one another before?'

'Sorry?' Ginny asked, cocking her head to the side.

'Excuse me but it's just, the way you talk to me, it sounds like you used to know me before I left.'

A strange look crossed Ginny's face and she said, 'My brother was your best friend.'

Harry wondered how much more than that there was but settled on the answer as he wanted to meet these people who were so worried about him. Once she was gone, he sat in consideration at Ginny. She seemed to know him fairly well and yet all she mentioned was that Harry was her brother's best mate. Was there more than that or was Harry over contemplating it? Was Harry the kind of person who overanalysed everything? Or was he more of a carefree, risk taking guy? He had no idea and it was driving him insane.

Suddenly he heard an eruption of sound, it almost sounded as if several thousand people had begun chattering at once. He then heard footsteps and Ginny's voice. 'Ron! I specifically told you to keep the visitors at two people at a time!'

'Why does it matter?' asked a loud, male voice. 'I'm sure Harry would want to see his old family. Is he still upset about _youknow_?'

'Oh Ron,' Ginny said sadly. 'I don't even know whether or not he is still mad at me.'

'Why? Is he cramming up like he did when he was 15?' asked another male voice.

'Oh George, it's much more than that. Harry's lost his memory.'

A sudden outburst of noise and muttering was heard and Harry nearly had to block his ears at the loudness of it all. Another woman said, 'What do you mean Harry's lost his memory?'

'Exactly that Angie. Harry doesn't even know _who I am_.'

'Well isn't that a good thing. You can start afresh with Harry and know that he won't remember the past,' another male said.

'Ron!' a female reprimanded. 'You do realize that Harry won't recognize _us_!'

'Oh…'

'Now listen here!' Ginny's voice commanded. 'I want everyone but Ron and Hermione to go back in the reception for a while. If we have enough time later then after Ron and Hermione leave you can talk to Harry but we've only got a couple of hours until I have to start treatment.'

Slowly the noise faded away and the door of his room was quietly opened. Harry blinked and stared at the two figures. One had hair as bright as Ginny's and looked to be just as old. He had light blue eyes, freckles across his face and a fine build, if perhaps a little too tall for his weight. The other had curly brown hair that looked as though it had been brushed several too many times in order to look that way, chocolate brown eyes and a small smattering of freckles across her nose.

They looked weary as they stared at Harry and just slightly horrified but Harry smiled and waved, 'How ya doing? Apparently I'm Harry!'

The two people slightly smiled and waved back, no introductions were said and so Harry called them _TheOneWithGinny'sHair_ and _TheOneWithFrecklesLikeGinny's_. 'Hi Harry,' said _TheOneWithGinny'sHair_, 'Long time no see. How're you feeling?'

_TheOneWithFrecklesLikeGinny's _looked up and down at Harry's bandages and gulped nervously.

'I'm guessing that I normally look a right sight better than I do now considering that you guys don't look as if you normally greet me when I'm wrapped up like this,' Harry said cheekily.

'You got that one right mate, you look like you did back in Auror training when you fell off that cliff and managed to save yourself by clinging onto a rock just feet above the fall.' _TheOneWithGinny'sHair _said as if Harry still had his memory.

Harry smiled; having no idea what _TheOneWithGinny'sHair_ was talking about and said, 'Listen, do you guys know what happened to me because I have no bloody idea.'

_TheOneWithFrecklesLikeGinny's_ shook her head and said, 'Harry, we haven't seen you since Gi-' she stopped all of a sudden and cleared her throat. 'Since you left five years ago.'

'Why would I leave just like that? It seems like you guys and I were pretty tight back then so why would I leave you guys?'

_TheOneWithGinny'sHair_ swallowed nervously and said, 'Things happened that really shook you up. We all understood why you left and you gave us a note explaining things so we knew that you were okay and hadn't been kidnapped or anything.'

_TheOneWithFrecklesLikeGinny's_ shook away her curly hair and said, 'Not that we weren't worried. We grieved for nearly a year before accepting that you had left and weren't coming back for a long time. But you still could have sent a message or something. A little hint that you still thought about us would have come in handy…'

'Hermione!' reprimanded _TheOneWithGinny'sHair_. 'Just leave it! He doesn't even remember!'

'Oh your one to talk Ron, you were the one bringing back your old Auror training days that Harry can't remember!'

'Yeah well at least I didn't yell at Harry for things he can't remember! You and I both know that even if he did remember everything we should keep things civil so he doesn't run out on us again!'

'Hem hem,' a voice called and both Ron and Hermione jumped at the sound.

'Merlin Gin!' exclaimed Ron. 'You sounded like OldToadFace!'

Ginny smiled, 'That was the point. You guys can't let Harry get too excited and you two fighting doesn't help anything! You guys can leave now and tell Mum and Dad and everyone else that I'm not letting in any visitors as Harry is, thanks to you two, too hyped up already!'

'Come on Ginny! We haven't seen Harry in years!' Ron said.

'Absolutely not, now get out before I tell Mum what you two did before you were hitched.'

'You wouldn't,' Ron said, his eyes in narrow slits.

'Try me,' retorted Ginny, her eyes just as small as Ron's.

Hermione sighed and said, 'Let's just go Ron. Ginny's right, Harry needs to begin treatment.'

'Fine,' Ron huffed and then said kindly to Harry, 'We'll be back tomorrow.' They then left the room.

Ginny sighed and said, 'Sorry about them, not even the return of their best mate can shut up their fighting!'

'It's alright,' replied Harry. 'I don't mind. It's nice to see some of the people I know and it feels sort of familiar. The fighting I mean.'

Ginny smiled and then walked to the little boring cabinet. She took out two vials, one small that had a bubbling green potion in it and the other longer that had a bright purple liquid inside. Ginny took a beaker and mixed the potions together until the liquid was a dull orange and warned, 'Alright Harry. This won't be the most pleasant of feelings. In fact, it's going to hurt a lot. But it should only be for 15-20minutes and you should feel much better than you do now.'

Harry looked suspiciously at the beaker and said, 'I think I feel good now. How about we skip the pain and let me stay the way I'm now?'

Ginny chuckled, 'No such luck Potter. I'm afraid that in order to heal you're going to have to drink the potion.'

Harry sighed and took the beaker from Ginny's pale hands. 'Bottom's up,' he said before tipping the potion in his mouth as if it were a Firewhiskey shot. The potion was not as bad as the one previously taken but still had that strange, medical taste about it. Nearly as soon as Harry drank it his neck began to feel as if it were expanding and then minimizing so fast that it nearly gave Harry whiplash and sharp, stinging sensations throbbed away at the bone.

Harry whimpered lowly and Ginny smiled satisfactorily even though her face showed compassion and fear. 'Don't worry Harry, that means the potion is working.'

After exactly 17 minutes and 29 and a half seconds (Harry had counted) the pain subsided and amazingly Harry didn't feel as stiff around the neck. He decided that if this was the relief he would feel after than he would put up with the pain.

Ginny looked at a few charts that had magically written down Harry's progress through the potions effects and nodded happily. 'Well done Harry. The potion worked perfectly and if you bear through it like you just did every time then we'll be done before you know it! Now get some sleep. You're going to need it. I have an inkling that it's going to be a big day for you once the media find out that you're back.'

Ginny walked out of the room and the lights dulled as Harry smiled to himself. He decided that he quite liked Ginny complimenting him.

…

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I love reviews and laugh at flames so I really don't give a damn what you write just as long as you comment! :D


	2. Old friends, new friend: which is which?

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad so many of you love this story!**

**BanAnaRaIn: **Thanks, Ginny and Harry are my favourite pairing… Don't worry, I'll update on Sweet Home England as soon as possible.

**golfnjen83: **Hopefully it will get better as it goes on!

**bigmommac: **Thanks for your compliments, I hope this story does turn up to be just as awesome as you said it would. From your point of view, I can see the conflict of interest side. I too would be thinking why on earth would the head healers let Ginny, who obviously has a past with the patient, be his healer. I hope that this chapter answers your question and as the story continues Harry, too, will be asking this.

**mitremlap: **Thanks for review. Hope that you continue reading.

**Hushpuppy22: **Thank you for your constructive criticism. I'm not going to tell you whether or not you are right about what Ginny did to Harry but I can say that what she did do changed her. As the story continues the canon Ginny will return. Hopefully chapter 3 will semi-explain to you what is going on.

**Carola-x: **Thank you so much. I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter of my story.

**parselmouth05: **Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and if I did do you really think I would be wasting my time writing on a website that has the word 'fan' in it?

…

Harry had been in the middle of a rather pleasant dream of him dancing the cha-cha with a monkey while an emu played the tambourine when he was woken up by rather loud voices. One was male and unknown to Harry and the other was his much accredited Healer, Ginny Weasley.

'I suggest you get out before I call security,' she demanded harshly. 'I will not tolerate the media trying to get a story!'

'For the last time, Harry Potter is one of my best mates! I am no member of the media!' said the male voice with a fully pronounced Australian accent.

'Really, then why are you carrying a quill and parchment?'

'If you had listened to me before,' he said through gritted teeth. 'You would realize that I only have parchment and a quill so that I can find out the full incident so I can tell mine and Harry's other mates about how seriously harmed Harry is!'

'Sure, you've truly convinced me,' Ginny said sarcastically. 'I'm sure that they really are your best mates and not your newspaper editor. Just leave the poor boy alone, he's had enough trouble with publicity before and he doesn't need it now.'

'How would you know about that? If you don't know about me then I doubt that you've even spoken to Harry for the last 4 and a half years. What's your name anyway?'

Harry could almost imagine Ginny clenching up as if guarding herself. 'Ginny. Ginny Weasley. What's it matter to you anyway?'

The male laughed in irony, 'Oh, no wonder you don't know about me! I don't think Harry ever wanted to talk to you again! What did you do to get Harry to tolerate you as his Healer?'

'W-What do you mean?' Ginny asked, her voice full of hurt.

'Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean Miss Weasley. Harry told me all about what you did to him. You and I both know that Harry's not in his right mind if he is allowing you to be his Healer.'

Harry could nearly see the tears threaten to spill out of Ginny's toffee coloured eyes and wished that he could defend her. What did this guy mean, coming in here and yelling at an innocent girl like Ginny? Unfortunately he was stuck in his bed, his whole body throbbing from pain.

'Look, I don't know who you are,' Ginny said in a shaky voice. 'But Harry is suffering from memory loss and so has no idea what's happened in the past. I'm only here to heal him. Everything's strictly professional!'

'Ah ha! So that's it! If Harry remembered what had happened then he wouldn't want you in the same country as him let alone as his bloody Healer!'

'Look, Harry Potter is my ward and if you really are his best mate then you're going to want the best care for him so I suggest you back off because I am the best!' Harry mentally cheered Ginny on. She didn't need his help; she was doing wonderfully on her own.

'You can be the Minister for Magic for all I care, I want somebody else!'

'Sir, we will have to talk about this another time when you clarify who you are with the staff as I have a patient to attend to and don't need him to be woken up by some crackpot!'

'Yeah, oh yeah I'll have a talk with the staff. I'll them that I want another Healer!'

'If you don't get out then I'm afraid that I'll have to call security.'

'Fine, but you can't deny me access to my best mate and I will put all my power into getting another Healer.'

'Okay, but for now I am Harry's Healer and so you will have to leave.'

Harry then heard mumbling and footsteps walking away and a sigh against the doorway. Harry heard the door click and immediately shut his eyes. He didn't want Ginny to think that he had heard everything and also want another Healer. Whatever that bloke was talking about, he had no idea. He liked Ginny.

'Harry? Harry I need you to wake up. There's some visitors for you and the longer you sleep the less visiting time you have.'

Harry groaned and stretched his arms. Well, he tried to as pain shook through his arm as soon as he attempted to. He stared at Ginny and noticed that other than a flushed face and slightly blurry eyes, you wouldn't have noticed that Ginny had just had a heated argument with another person. A person who claimed to be his best mate. Harry would have to talk to him, best mate or not, because he seemed to hold the answers that Harry so eagerly wanted. And to also convince him to allow Ginny to stay as his Healer.

Ginny sighed and got the same mustard yellow potion that Harry had drank the day previously. 'Alright Harry, you know the drill. Open your mouth up and swallow.' The disgusting potion was poured into his mouth and Harry made a forceful attempt to drink it all in. Immediately he felt better and could move easier without feeling the pain.

'Alright then Harry. Just a quick check-up before I let the stampede of your past loose. Any memories returned?'

Harry thought about the dream but highly doubted that at some stage of his life he had danced the cha-cha with a monkey so instead he just shook his head, 'Not yet.'

'Well they should return soon, hopefully before your stay is complete so that you know where you live cause none of us have a clue.'

Harry nodded in understanding realizing that he was the only one who really knew what had been going on in his life for the previous 5 years and yet had absolutely no clue as well. 'I hope so.'

Ginny smiled and then continued on her check-up, 'Did you wake up at any stage of the night with suffocation or excessive sweating?'

Harry thought about it but just shook his head, 'Not that I can recall.'

Ginny nodded and said proudly, 'Everything seems to be in order. As long as you stay like this you will be fine.'

Harry nodded, a pleased smile on his face at the pride in Ginny's voice.

'Alright, I think that you have a few hours to spare before we get into the intense stuff. There's quite a collection of people out there so I think I'll tell them that you are now available for concentrated examination and interrogation.'

Harry smiled and said cheekily, 'Thanks Gin.'

Ginny stopped slightly at the nickname but then continued walking, 'Okay Harry, you've got 3 and a quarter hours until treatment time. Enjoy.'

Harry saluted her, even though the bandages scraped at his face. It wasn't even half a minute later when he heard people coming down the corridor. However, instead of Ron and Hermione coming in alone they were escorted with what looked to be a class of other redheads and various others.

Harry cheerily waved at them and they all looked at him as if he were the most fragile, expensive vase. All except one. 'Oh Harry dear! You look horrible! A bit peaky actually,' the oldest woman there said to him as she made an attempt to hug him.

She had light red hair with grey roots showing through, wrinkles that showed the stress she must have been put upon through her life and Ginny's toffee brown eyes. Harry assumed that this was Ginny's mother and so said, 'Hello, it's nice to meet you.'

Tears welled up in Ginny's mother's eyes and she replied, 'Oh Harry, I know it's been a while and I look a little older but can you really not remember who I am?'

Ron cleared his throat and said, sounding sheepish, 'Er, Mum, I forgot to tell you but Harry lost his memory…' and then recoiled as if afraid of being hit.

All for good reason for Molly's eyes changed from great grief to anger, they sparked with electricity and imagined the younger, more attractive Ginny Weasley getting angrier like that. Now _that_ was a pleasant thought! 'RONALD WEASLEY!' Harry had a feeling that Ron had heard that line one too many times.

'Mum I swear, it just slipped my mind.'

Another of the reds head that looked older and had a more mischievous smile said, 'You forgot that your best mate lost his memory? Great mate you are!' and then he winked at Harry subtly. Harry instantly liked this boy and wondered why this guy hadn't been his best friend.

'There's no need to create trouble George!' said a dark haired woman who was most likely his girlfriend or wife. 'Harry is very sick and doesn't need to listen to you stirring up anyone!'

'On the contrary darling, I think that Harry is quite enjoying it.'

Everybody turned to see the barely stifled laughter's erupting out of Harry's mouth and all smiled sweetly, loving the fact that they finally had Harry back. 'Harry,' said another of the red head boy's. 'My name is Charlie Weasley.'

'Good to meet you Charlie!' Harry waved back, happy to have some distraction from his boredom at being here.

'We've all brought some things that we think might return your memory and if not, then at least give you an idea of your life as Ginny told us that it might help you.'

Harry smirked and said, 'Alright then mate, bring it on!'

They all laughed and Hermione came forward, 'Well, when you first left you took a lot of your things with you so I couldn't bring them but I thought that you might want to see my photo album.'

Harry smiled as Hermione handed over her photo album and saw on the front a picture of her younger, with large teeth and bushier hair than she had now (though he still thought that she had to do something to make her hair that smooth), Ron as a younger, gangly kid and a scrawny, short kid with messy black hair, glasses and emerald green eyes.

Hermione smiled at the picture and said, 'That's you, me and Ron in first year after you had won the first Quidditch match.'

'T-that's me?' Harry asked, staring at the scrawny kid in a new light. 'Wow, I sure was a tiny little fellow, wasn't I?'

Everybody laughed affectionately and Ginny's Mum said, 'But don't worry dear, for I got you nice and tall when you started spending the summer at my house.'

Harry smiled, liking the idea of spending his holidays in a large home with heaps of children. 'You mentioned that I played Quidditch…?'

'Yes!' said George's wife/girlfriend. 'You were Gryffindor's star player! Whenever you were in the game the other team made a tactical retreat and often made bets on Gryffindor winning!'

Harry smiled at the thought of him being a brilliant Quidditch player and said, 'What position did I play?'

Charlie replied, a large smile on his face, 'You played seeker. You were better than me and I was offered to play for England!'

A joyful grin spread across Harry's face and he said, 'Is that why I am so famous? Because I was so brilliant at Quidditch?' Harry quite liked the idea of being famous because of being skilled at an awesome sport like Quidditch.

All of a sudden the group turned quiet and forlorn and the general chatter in the room shut down. Harry was beginning to wonder what he had said wrong when Ginny came charging in the room with 6 people behind her. 'Guys, I'm afraid there's been a mistake. There's some people to see Harry.'

Ron frowned, 'Yeah, so? We're also people to see Harry.'

Ginny shook her head, 'My superiors think that these people are better for Harry at the moment because they know him more.'

'Who could know Harry better than his best mate?'

'His new best mates,' Ginny replied smoothly though her tone covered a hidden emotion. 'People who have known him these previous 5 years.'

Hermione's mouth dropped into a small O and the rest of the group gasped in shock. Harry however, was pleased to meet new people though slightly confused. He would have thought that at least one person in this large group had known him these past 5 years. 'Well then,' said the oldest male with balding grey hair and round glasses with Ginny's nose. 'Let's step away and let Harry talk to his friends.'

There was a lot of grumbling and just as Hermione was walking out Harry called out her name. 'Yeah Harry?' she asked back.

Harry held out her photo album and said, 'You forgot your photos!'

Hermione shook her head, 'Keep it, you might find some things that interest you. Plus, I never really look at it.'

Harry nodded and waved goodbye to her as the group slowly trumped out of the room. Finally Ginny gave Harry a quick glance before saying, 'Alright then Harry, here are your _now_ friends.'

Ginny slipped out of the room and a bunch of people walked into the room. There were three males and three females. 'Hi Harry, how you doing?' asked one of the girls with honey blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders and hazel eyes.

'Pretty good actually. Ginny gave me a potion that numbs the pain.'

'Ginny?' asked another of the females with brunette hair and red streaks and dark eyes. 'Is he talking about Ginny Weasley?'

'I'm afraid so,' said the one with the voice that Harry had heard that morning with spiky brown hair and eyes that looked yellow.

The last female who had long blonde hair and blue eyes said, 'What is she doing here?'

Harry cut in with a sharp glance, 'She is my healer and is doing a right job at it too!'

'Oh Harry,' said the brunette female. 'I heard that you had lost your memory but… Oh dear, you really have no clue what happened do you?'

Harry shook his head, confused, 'No, what _did_ happen?'

The shorter haired blonde changed the subject, 'Alright I think that introductions are necessary if you can really not remember anything. My name is Candice Vane and I am the chaser for the Sydney Salamanders. This is Gabby Swanson,' she said gesturing to the other blonde.

'Hey,' Gabby waved and gave him a bright smile.

'Hi,' Harry responded, waving and smiling as well.

'She's another one of the Chaser's for the Sydney Salamanders,' Candice continued. 'Then there's Derrick Baxter,' she said, gesturing to a male with spiky blue hair and vibrant red eyes. 'If you haven't noticed, he's a Metamorphmagus and he's the final chaser for the Sydney Salamanders. Now there's Rosie Bluebell, however she will murder you if you call her Rosie-'

'So just call me Red,' Rosie or Red continued.

One of the other males cut in who had the palest blonde hair, a mischievous grin and olive green eyes, 'Don't worry Harry, you always call her Rosie!'

Red turned around and said, 'I was planning on _not_ letting him know that!'

Harry grinned and said, 'Don't worry; now I will never call you anything but _Rosie_.'

Red growled lowly and Derrick said in a quiet voice, 'Red only lets you call her by her real name anyway.'

Harry nodded but swore that he heard a jealous catch in his voice. Candice continued on, 'Red is the beater for the Sydney Salamander's. Then there's Xander Wilkins,' she said, pointing to the guy who Harry had heard that morning. 'He's the other beater for the Sydney Salamanders. Lastly there's Sam Maison,' gesturing to the pale blonde bloke, He's the Beater for the Sydney Salamanders.'

'Hey Harry,' Sam said, with a large wave and smirk.

Harry smiled and waved back, then asked, 'And who am I to you, then?'

Xander smiled, 'You, my friend, are the seeker for the Sydney Salamanders.'

'Really? That's- Well that's bloody amazing!'

They all laughed and joked around with Harry for a while about some particularly amazing saves Harry had made and some reckless ones. Harry began to realize that he was often irresponsible, wild and determined. And that wasn't always a good thing.

Finally, once the conversation dulled down, Harry asked, 'Do you know what happened to make me leave England and move to Australia?'

The group solemnly looked at Harry, but it was Red that answered. 'Harry, I don't think you want to know.'

'No, I do,' Harry denied. 'I want to know why I left all of my old friends and home.'

Derrick shook his head, 'When you get your memory back you'll know. Because, honest to Merlin Harry, you were a right wreck when we first met you.'

'That reminds me of the time when Harry jumped off his broomstick on our last match in 2001 and caught the snitch but managed to break all the bones in his upper chest and arms…' said Candice, clearly trying to change the topic.

And it worked. The ice was broken. The conversation was switched to more innocent topics and when it was time for the group to leave everybody was laughing.

When it was only Red and Harry left Red said, 'Look Harry, we're going back to Australia but we'll be back in a couple of days if not by tomorrow with a few of the things that might help you with your memory. I love you…' Harry raised an eyebrow quickly and Red quickly said, 'I love your pinball machine so I think I might snatch it from you.'

As Red left with her face a flaming red and hair covering her face, Harry wondered if he did have a pinball machine.

…

**Author's Note 2#: **Thanks for reading chapter 2, hope you enjoyed. Now it would be greatly appreciated if you wrote me a review and I might just update quickly! :D


End file.
